Christmas Heat
by Sultry Sweet
Summary: What do you want most for Christmas? Is it Catherine Willows screaming your name in bliss? Is it having her kiss you everywhere with a fiery passion? Is it getting all of her and having that all to yourself? That's only HALF of what I want this year.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, Christmas, my favorite holiday. As great as receiving gifts an be, giving them is better, especially when you're giving a feisty red head one of the best orgasms she's ever had.

Too bad that was only a dream.

The lab had several Styrofoam cups on the break room table filled to the top with hot chocolate and sprinkled with delectable marshmallows. Heaven knows why we would need hot liquid in hundred and five degree weather, but when people get in the spirit they litter the work place with their ideas of joy. Every year, we always get some kind of socking stuffer placed in our locker or like what we have this year, hot chocolate over talk about dead bodies. Nothing wrong with that, right?

"Man," Nick disapprovingly started at the sight of the seaming cups. "I _hate _Christmas nuts."

"Why would you say such a thing," I asked with a laugh as I furrowed my brows.

"You ever hear of the 'Moving Mistletoe'?"

I shook my head.

"Someone put up a mistletoe and decided it'd be fun to keep hanging the location. The ever-annoying Hodges stopped Greg and me in the doorway over in trace… He said to look up and there was the mistletoe."

'So…you kissed…_Greg_?"

Nick grumbled before waving a dismissive hand over his shoulder at me as he moved toward the hot coca. I smiled and thought maybe this Christmas mischief wasn't a bad way to spend the night before Christmas Eve. Within three hours it would be the twenty-fourth anyway, so anything goes in my opinion.

--

When I walked past DNA, I saw Sofia and Wendy in the doorway, hesitantly leaning toward each other. For a second, I stopped dead in my tracks, which happened to be in the middle of the hallway.

My breath caught.

They actually kissed!

I couldn't believe for a single, solitary second those two had locked lips. Never had I pegged with one to make a move. One, because I thought Wendy and Hodges would figure out a way to date and two, because Sofia…well, okay, there was really only one reason I never saw the kiss coming.

"The 'Moving Mistletoe' has claimed two more victims," Wendy giggled. It seemed almost flirtatious. Sure enough though, when I looked above them, I saw the mistletoe, but whoever the culprit was for placing the mistletoe there was nowhere in sight.

And then I noticed Sofia's hands hadn't left the lab tech's waist.

--

At random, not twenty minutes after the Wendy and Sofia incident, I walked past yet another doorway with two people standing uncomfortably under nothing other than the infamous "Moving Mistletoe".

"Hey, Nick," I called out. "How many people are you gonna kiss today?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Sara. It's not my fault," he pointed above himself.

I looked to the right at the person he was about to kiss and smiled.

"Hi, Mandy."

"H-hi, Sara," she shyly greeted with a blooming blush. I wanted to tease her about the awkward moment, but thought better of it considering if I were her I would despise the person that pointed and laughed.

"You're 'secret' is safe with me," I half laughed as I motioned a scout's honor.

Mandy then snapped her head to face Nick and quickly planted one on him with fleeting courage. Nick was stunned into a haze through her bold act and even after her lips left his, did he still blink back thick, newly formed cobwebs.

That's when I heard the unmistakable giggle of my favorite CSI. I turned left and right in search for her and grinned like Tom from _Tom and Jerry _when I caught a glimpse of light red, almost strawberry blonde, hair flowing and bobbing around the corner. I sprinted after her and it lead me deep inside the locker room. She had disappeared behind one of the several showers and I needed to find out which one.

"Catherine," I called out to the seemingly empty room. "I know you're in here and I know you're the one behind all this kissing. Why don't come on out?"

I didn't exactly understand why it was a game, but I supposed Catherine was hiding from me to keep me guessing about whom the Christmas Lover of the lab was. Since she tried so hard not to get caught red handed she probably didn't want the fun and secrecy to end.

Suddenly, I heard a curtain ruffle toward the end of the line of showers. I took a deep breath and smiled before slowly approaching the last shower. I extended my hand almost in hopes it would touch hers and ripped back the flimsy shower cover.

There, in the corner, sat a grinning, radiant female that knew how to turn heads since her birth. She was curled up, knees to chest, her wrists relaxed and resting on the hills her knees formed.

"Hi," she flirtatiously greeted in the sultry tone that made me hot under the skin.

"Hi," I furrowed my brows with a light laugh. "What are you doing down there?"

"Waiting," she grinned.

"For me?"

"Uh huh," she held her grin. Oh, how cute she is when she grins like that, biting her bottom lip, a wild glint in her eyes.

"And…why is that," I flashed her an inquisitive look as I deliberately inched closer, still standing.

Catherine got to her feet with a smirk and stepped up to me like a predator, causing me to step back. When she stopped, I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She victoriously looked up above my head. That made me curious.

I titled back my head and grinned at the red and green sight above me. Five mistletoe's were tapped to the top of the curtain rod.

"Catherine, Catherine, Catherine," I helf my grin while my eyes remained trained on the devices for a couple more seconds. When myy attention returned to her, she charged at me with lst in her eyes and a menacing mouth.

She jumped into my arms and gripped my hips wth her muscular thighs, tone to perfection. One of her hands clamped arouns one of her wrists behind my neck, forcing me to support her with my hands on her hips. Even though we were both completely clothed, I could feel her heat against my lower stomach.

She crashed her lips onto mine and passionately joined them for several seconds before finally pulling away, but she kept her legs around me.

"You get four more kisses," she smiled and briefly chewed her bottom lip. "Where do you want them?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I can have them anywhere? No questions asked."

"Uh huh," she smiled curtly nodded.

I bit my bottom lip and sized her up. I moved my hands form her hips around to her backside, and pulled her further into me as an indicator I wanted her on her own feet. She understood my action and slid her calves down to the backs of my knees in a flowing descent to planting her feet on the floor.

"Um," I tried hard to think of places to order her lips. "Here."

I pointed to the crook of my neck and stuck it out in a way to expose more skin. She smiled and lustfully re-invaded my personal space, at first only brushing her lips over the selected area then darting her tongue out while she sucked the heated flesh. She stepped away and licked her lips with passion in her dilated eyes.

"Where else," she breathlessly asked.

I thought about it. How cool was it to have Catherine "Sex Kitten" Willows ask _me _where I wanted her? I had to spend more time with her.

"Hmm…how about…right here," I pointed to my navel through my thin shirt.

Catherine stared at my stomach for a few beats before she locked eyes with me and smirked. "Of course."

Again, she closed the space between us, her lips inches from mine, until she shot down into a crouching position. She used her fingertips to deliberately push up the fabric of my shirt, which sent shivers down my spine and gave me goose bumps, then brought her lips to my belly button.

My entire body convulsed, a jolt of anxiousness, and I gulped with anticipation.

"You aren't nervous, are you," she smugly asked.

"N-no." Damn. I couldn't lie to her; never have I been able to lie to her.

She chuckled under her breath, which hit my fair skin and within the next two seconds, I felt her lips touch the outer surface of my navel. Her tongue delved into it and I whimpered with fluttering eyes.

"Mm," she moaned through the kiss. When she broke away, she stayed in a crouching position, but looked up into my eyes. "Where do you want me now?"

"Do they have to be actual kisses or could they be technical kisses?"

"I can work with technical," she sexily grinned.

I noticeably shivered and she lightly laughed.

"Lick up to my breasts and give each one a kiss," I tried not to waver in my request. I barely managed a passing grade on that self-assignment.

She throatily laughed and nodded before agreeing in her powerful, sultry tone.

"Okay."

She lifted my shirt up far enough to expose my bra-encased mounds and began her ascension. Her saliva stuck to my skin and cooled when her tongue wasn't pressed to that specific area. Her hands played with the sides of my breasts underneath the cover of lace in circular patterns with a feather like touch. Her mouth reached its final destination and she gave me so much more than a peck.

Her fingers pulled down my bra without even working on the straps first, but there was no need with Catherine. Her fingers had enough force for the straps to pop off my shoulders and slip down my biceps. She flipped the top half of my bra down so she could see my easily hardening nipples for what they were worth to her. What she did next, I wasn't expecting, but then again, her half freeing my breast from their chamber wasn't what I had pictured either.

She coiled her mouth around one nipple and sucked on it for a good thirty seconds, her mouth briefly letting it go in between only to assault it yet again. Then, she gave it three quick licks with a split second of hesitation in between.

By this point, my breathing was already shallow and I could swear the way my nipples were erected they were weapons in themselves. But she was only halfway through her pleasure giving. She alternated breasts and repeated her actions. The attention she gave me made me feel so special, I nearly climaxed right then and there.

"Three down, two to go," she grinned as she caught her breath when she tore her lips from my body.

"My thighs," I breathlessly commanded. "Kiss and nibble my thighs."

"You dirty girl," she smirked with the Devil's desire, pure in evil ways.

"Only when I think of you."

She throatily giggled then undid my belt, whipped it out from the belt loops that once contained it, and ripped my pants open and down to my ankles. I didn't mind the force, but it took me by surprise considering Catherine had only done things slowly so far. No matter, she was getting down to business and I didn't mind as long as she had my moaning.

"Sorry," she innocently started. "I would've taken my time, but…you're making me desperate."

I moaned and closed my eyes as I felt her lower herself once again, this time closer to where I started needed her most ever since she told me I was going to be showered with all these kisses. Her tongue shied its way out to meet my skin and I felt a rapid, little dab. She continued to do that in manner that made me feel as though she was dumping pepper on my inner thigh. I couldn't help one of my hands finding her hair and pushing her into my thigh to the point I thought maybe she wouldn't be able to breath.

When she allowed her teeth to capture some skin, though, I knew she was okay down there. The light bites she gave me in the range of my knee to the furthest point of my upper thigh, I felt like someone who was taking a morphine drip in the hospital. She then permitted her tongue to dance between her pearly whites and moisten my skin to the nth degree, which proved the undoubtedly amazing way she had with her tongue, whether it was defending herself or slinging harsh comments during a heated argument. She never ceased to amaze me with her skills.

She focused on my other thigh and yet again repeated her actions. Several long, overdue moans later, when I was starting to pant at the intensity of it all, she silently posed her question from on her knees.

I wouldn't dare vocally answer Catherine with what I was about to demand she kiss so I tangled my hand in her hair and, with my eyes, expressed I wasn't going to force anything on her while I lowered my panties. She seemed to understand this because she meekly nodded and smiled before I directed her to my most private area.

She didn't hesitate this time and immediately I felt her tongue run along the inside of my folds and ending at my clit. There, she sucked the bundle of nerves. My legs uncontrollably shook and I felt weak in the knees, but I fought falling by tightening my grip on her hair. That's when I felt the vibrations of her moan where I'm most sensitive.

"Oh God," I breathlessly rasped.

"Mm hm," she purred as she gave a quick lick to my clit before giving it a chaste kiss.

When she slowly came face to face with me, on her feet, she licked her lips as I had stained them with my juices.

"You're incredibly wet, Sidle," she teased in her sexy tone of authority. "And that makes five."

I panted a little while more before I caught my breath. As I gulped, she winked and turned on her heels toward the door of the locker room you couldn't see from where we were.

"Hey, um, just so we're clear," I nervously started. "You're the one in charge of the 'Moving Mistletoe'?"

She raised her index finger to her mouth with a giggle and said, "Shh."

I grinned after a quick moment and asked, "What's in it for me if I keep it a secret?"

She smiled. "I knew there was a reason I wanted to kiss you on your terms so much."

I waited for my answer, but what I got was passionate kiss on the lips, tongue included, and a whispered promise I could take her to bed on Christmas Eve, though we would be somewhat under the tree so I could properly receive my gift.

Now _that_, was the one thing I had put on the top of my list since I first met her and the _only_ thing I would ever want to get out of bed for once I had gotten it.

**

* * *

**

**_Hope it wasn't as bad as I fear. If you want to find out what happens under the tree, let me know in a review! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm still getting things fixed on my laptop, but that's how this update was even possible so a large thanks goes out to my dad and his friend for getting it to work (even if it is temporarily). So...here's what you asked for._**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope all the presents YOU asked for are under the tree today. ;)_**

**

* * *

**

As I walked up her driveway, my body literally shook with excitement. I was nervous as much as I was anxious though, because I had no idea how his would turn out. I had only ever been with Catherine in y deepest reams and fantasies so plenty of questions were rushing through my head like Christmas shoppers shopping two days before Christmas.

I took a deep breath and shoved my hands in my pockets.

The door was thrown open and Catherine poked her head out. "Sara! What are you doing out there?" Come inside."

Her smile shot heat throughout my body, something that occurred ore than once that day. I smiled back and scurried to the front door. I stepped inside, my hands now awkwardly out of their pockets, and I shut the door, searching for Catherine. I furrowed my brows at the fact she had appeared to have disappeared.

"Catherine? Where'd you go," I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape as I questioned the quiet house.

"Here," she purred as she stepped out from the bathroom in what I could only describe as Sexy Wonderland.

She sashayed in a skimpy, perfectly revealing garment that had me at a loss for words, her eyes sparkling with desire and staring directly at me.

"Are you ready for your git?"

"Only if I can unwrap it myself."

"Mm," she relished in the thought. "I can't wait."

I sighed with arousal. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Why do you ask," she grinned.

"You're so damn hot that I fear you'll give me a heart attack!"

She giggled. Her giggle was the cutest thing I'd ever heard. I had to be closer. I had to touch her.

I broke into her personal space and trapped her in my arms. She bit her bottom lip and closed what little space there was between us and almost timidly leaned in to chastely kiss me.

"Well...let's hope you give me my present before that actually happens," she joked with a creamy, lustful tone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I joked back in a raspy, low tone. "So...when can we do this exchange?"

She grinned. "Right...now."

Between her words, she pushed my back toward the tree and it was my turn to ite my bottom lip. Thew expression on her face made my knees wobble and before I knew it, I was on my back on he carpet surrounding the front of the festively lit Christmas tree. I had no objections.

"You've kissed me nearly everywhere. What more could you do to me?"

She throatily giggled and walked two fingers up my right breast, bit er bottom lip, straddled me, let go of her bottom lip, slowly started rocking against me, and lowered her lips to where her fingers once traveled.

"There's so much I've never even _told _you about. Why don't just lay back and while I show you the best time of your life."

A shiver shot down my spine before I placed my hands on her hips.

"Wait," I held back. "Are you sure about this?"

"What is that supposed to mean," he scrunched her nose and stopped grinding against She wasn't angry, only curious.

"First of all, where's Lindsey?"

"I told my mom to take her so she could hang out with the rest of the family. I also said that I'd be there early in the morning before gifts were opened. So...let me have my way with you?"

That got me to laugh.

"Second of all...you're not going to pretend this never happened once we 'get it out of our system', are you?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

I furrowed my brows and attempted to get up, but she forced me back down.

"I meant that I'm not going to pretend we never had sex, but I haven't thought about what that means. I want to see how you make me feel before I decided anything more."

"Oh." I thought about her answer for a moment. "That makes sense to me."

Normally, I wouldn't let sex determine a relationship, but I had a feeling the sex we were about to have was going to make me feel filled to the core.

She grinned and picked up her pace for rocking against me.

"You ready?"

I smiled and nodded before biting my bottom lip. Quickly though, Catherine had me let go of my lip as she mauled me with hers. The only sous heard were those of our mouths connecting and detaching as well as our panting in between and occasional moans.

This was I. This was my childhood dream. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

To think, all these years, this was the thing I wanted most out of life. Moving to Vegas felt like a mistake the second Grissom told me to investigate one of their own. Tonight, leaving San Francisco had a purpose.

It seemed that in a flash, we were both completely striped and loving every minute of it. She became giggly as I continued to hold off our late night activity by poking at the ornaments she had hanging on the lower branches. I found them interesting and enjoyed the fact there was a tree for my apartment because of all the work to get the tree where I want it, let alone even through my door, only to have to take it down and throw it out a week later. Plus, trees were a lot of maintenance and I just didn't want to waste time on something that would only last so long.

"Sweetie, I thought you said you were ready," she laughed, still on top of me.

"I am, but this tree is gorgeous!"

"Jeez, Sara. You make it sound as if you've never seen one before."

"We didn't have many in my house growing up and I don't even bother with them now so...it's been a while, but I have seen them before."

"Oh, honey," she said in her sympathetic tone before she latched her lips onto mine for several seconds. "You can stare t it later..when I'm done with you."

"No...when I'm one with you. If we're taking turns, it's not fair you're giving and not receiving. That's not in the spirit of Christmas," I smiled.

She throatily laughed before she maneuvered her tongue deep into my mouth. For the third time tonight Catherine picked up her pace again and had me begging for her inside em within seconds.

"I need our hands all over me," I rasped out in a half moan. In my head, I requested her to fondle me in a sexy way. In reality, it was a plea.

I soon felt her hands, nevertheless, roaming with a purpose up the sides of my stomach, over my breasts, back down my breasts, down the front of my body, across my waistline, over the top of my thighs, up the inside of my thighs, and finally, her thumbs rubbing up the insides of my folds and moving in an alternating, circular pattern when they reached the bundle of nerves.

Everything I said for the following ten minutes were all incoherent compliments I'm sure Catherine already understood from my moans, bucking hips, repeatedly bitten lips, and the fact that I kept clutching whatever portion of exposed skin I could get my spastic hands on. My fingernails surely sank into her hips, her thighs, and her ribs.

Already I saw stars and all we were doing was feeling each other up. From that much, I could tell the rest of the evening was only going o get even more intense. I seriously hoped I would survive.

Her thumbs slipped away from the nerves and she gave three licks. Long, short, long respectively. I could no longer contain myself and expelled more juice, making it even easier for her to pump in and out of me.

Her breath came in even pants and hit my chest. Her lips hovered a hardened nipple and I continued to open and slam shut my eyes in a serious attempt to hold out for the extremely incredible things I knew were to come.

She took her time flicking her tongue over the rosy buds and sucking the sensitive areas while I, of course, continued to grunt and groan. The pleasure she gave me was so immense I had a feeling she really was going to be the death of me. Heart attacks weren't unheard of when having sex so I definitely was on the lookout for any of the signs. Too bad that wasn't my first priority.

"In case you were wondering," Catherine started between kissing down my stomach. "Your gift comes with two parts. First, I get to unwrap you and have my fun, which puts a smile on your face like an other gift would. Second, you get to unwrap me and give me what I need."

She grinned and again I felt the warmth between my legs.

"Mm, I love it when I make that happen," she again bit her bottom lip.

I felt as though I had nothing left for the real deal, but I figured Catherine knew her way with people so it wouldn't be an issue.

It didn't take me long to figure that out.

She had a hand pressed down on my soft spot and I emitted a turned on growl. I sucked in a lot of air and voiced my desire.

"Do it now."

Catherine smiled and said, "I'm glad I wore you down."

She slipped two fingers inside me to start with and instantly my hips bucked and my thighs lived through a short seizure. She giggled and plopped her fingers out then in again. Our breathing and the sloppy sound of her fingers entering and reentering are the only things heard. I'm in heaven.

After timeless pleasure prodding, I hit my peak and loudly groaned out her name. I came all over her hand and shivered to come back down from the high she gave me within the proceeding five to ten minutes. I was completely blissed out on her love and soon I hoped I would make her feel the same.

Showing resilience, I flipped her over onto her back and began to tease her. I placed my dripping core on her stomach as she fed me her coated fingers and I licked them clean of what was left. She had tasted most of it herself, so I took whatever I got and grinned as I thought to gently rake my fingernails over the soft, delicate skin of her sides.

She throatily chuckled in the lowest tone I'd ever hear her manage to use as she bit her lip and arched her back to fully feel my tantalizing touch. I purposely slid around on her stomach to cover her in me before I swiped down to be at her breasts and followed her lead by doing everything she had done to me earlier. The only difference was when I got to her stomach. I took my time.

I deliberately licked up, down, and across her ribs, down to her essence of Sara covered navel and licked and nibbled hearts slightly below her waistline.

"More," she moaned over a stretch of three Mississippi's.

I smiled and went lower, using my tongue the entire way down through her folds. Once I got to her opening, I thought it would be fun to loop around it. I permitted my tongue to dip in only slightly every full fourth circle and it took a while to get to that fourth one. She was in pain the way I tortured her with my proximity, but I had no intention of stopping there.

I rubbed her breasts and twiddled with her rock solid nipples as I put my tongue to her bundle of nerves. I wiggle it up and down using only the tip of my tongue and it drives her wild.

She clenched her fists around the surrounding carpet and moaned in a broken manner. Each time she moaned because of the wiggling, she stopped midway through her moan to either take a small breath or to only manage the moan as a whisper. Her voice was failing her at that point and I loved it even more than when she had me going.

"How does this make you feel," I asked before I pulled my mouth away from her center, though not before I gave her clit a chaste kiss.

"Mm, so good," she hardly spoke above a whisper.

"Thanks," I lowly stated with a wild grin.

I moved my fingers toward her opening and gingerly twirled her tiny, orange, almost red, curls on my way down. Her toes curled and her knees bent as she lifted her legs with impatience. I knew I was going to love what came next.

I decided to go with three fingers to start with and allowed them to roughly penetrate her at a bit of an angle. She somewhat yelled, but I knew it was only because I surprised her with such a bold move. I knew I never looked like the edgy type. Always quiet, loves books, soft, pianist hands. You'd never expect that type to be so aggressive.

I would never hurt her granted, but I did find punching through her fortress at different angles almost every other time my fingers headed back inside would be like an adventure. I would've stopped in a heart beat if she had asked, too. That question never came, but Catherine certainly did.

She stumbled over into the side of a heated high were there was nothing but sky and the sweet smell of passion floating around you on a homemade cloud in some random sector of the sky. I loved that place more than anything, but in truth, that night had been my first time seeing it as well as feeling it.

I had a bit of an imagination that could really take me places, so I always managed to see stars when someone managed to take me through my climax. The only problem was, everything I saw was completely artificial. But not this time. This time, everything had changed and everything was natural. The touch, the taste, the sound, even the fact that Catherine was the one on top of me, now the one under me, and the fact that I should be waking up to her beautiful face every damn morning.

All of that was real.

At the sound of my name being choked out of my love, I came back down and realized how we had managed to cum together. Then I laughed at my own joke even though I knew I was the only one who had heard it.

When Catherine came back around and had herself fairly grounded, she noticed the smile on my face and the laugh I carried because of the inside joke with myself.

"What is it?"

"I thought of something that made me laugh."

"Do I get to hear it?"

"It's lame, but yeah, I'll tell you." I took a deep breath that forced my laughter to subside and explained. "I was just thinking about how great this was and then I realized how we came together. If you take that figuratively, you can also look down and see that it's literal too."

She cracked a smile to match mine.

"You were right. That is lame...but that's why I love you."

Everything became blurry and I could've sworn the room started spinning as I felt myself start to hyperventilate.

"You-you love me?"

Her smile quickly faded and she tried to push me off of her. I assumed it was to get as far away from me as possible because I couldn't possibly feel the same about her. So instead of her getting away from me, I pushed her back down as she had once before that same night. I smiled and wore my heart on my sleeve as she had also done.

"Don't worry...I've loved you even before tonight."

Her smile reappeared before she grabbed my arms and yanked me flat on top of her until our lips connected.

When we separated, both of us were breathless with dangerously sharp eyes dilated from all of our fun and spunky hair. Hair with attitude.

We smiled at one another before I took my forefinger and traced a large heart over her collarbone, chest, and lower ribs. I then chastely kissed the center of it and spoke once again.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

**

* * *

**

**_Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Oh, and Happy New Year. I don't think I'll be posting anything just in time for that, but...who knows. Maybe I will finally finish a chapter of one of my works in progress. :)_**


End file.
